


Stay With Me

by Purplepulu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belonephobia, But not exactly, Cant Believe There's A Tag For That, Cause There's Not Enough Of That In The Show, Especially If You Hate The Mention Of Needles, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Some Shiro & Keith Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Late Night Spontaneous Writing, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Voltron: Legendary Defender Fanfic, Poor Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Readers beware, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Short One Shot, Takes Place At The Garrison, based on real life experience, broganes, but not too much, keith is such a sweetheart, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Needles are never fun, especially when it doesn't belong in the human body.Featuring injured Keith coupled with some fluff from brotherly Shiro.Warning for those who hates the mention of needles, please take caution of the tags.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Stay With Me

He knew he should've slowed down at that bend but he really thought he could've pulled that maneuver off just like how easy Shiro did it.

But he overestimated himself and ended up plummeting down the cliff at breakneck speed, resulting in him landing up at the Garrison infirmary with a long list of broken parts.

His mind woke first and at first he couldn't make out where and why he was lying on a bed with uncomfortable blankets restricting his limbs.

The second thing that came to his mind was why was his body so heavy and aching all over.

The events from before came rushing back to him and he groaned out loud at what an idiot he had been. He could just imagine Shiro's disapproving gaze as he lectured him again about the importance of knowing one's abilities and their limits.

He wasn't looking forward to the lecture he knew was going to come, but what's more dreadful was the disappointment from Shiro's eyes directed at him.

Shiro has given so much to Keith without asking for anything in return and Keith can't even do a simple thing to make his brother-figure proud.

This stupid stunt was sure to make Shiro realize that Keith was not someone worth helping and maybe Shiro might finally decide to wash his hands off of this orphan boy that was not worth his trouble.

Keith let out another groan but this time was due to his other senses that were slowly coming back to him — mainly; his sense of touch.

His skin felt itchy under the cheap, prickly sheets that the Garrison provided to all cadets and his body aches in all places as the pain-killer slowly wore off. His head was bandaged and he felt more bandages around his torso but otherwise, the fall hadn't messed him up too much.

He tried moving his arms but it felt as though weights were attached to it. But when he twitched his fingers, he felt something uncomfortable on top of his hand.

As more feeling came back to his body, he dreaded to feel the sharp sting of a needle under his skin and started to breathe harder.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

He chanted in his head and tried not to focus on the needle in his hand.

_It's just an IV drip_. He told himself. _Standard stuff to help the patient get better._ He had reasoned.

But that didn't stop his mind for being hyper aware of the foreign object under his skin.

He had always been afraid of needles; thin, sharp sticks that should not have any place inside the human body and stupid things that hurts like a bitch even though it's so small.

He hated hospitals, clinics, infirmaries — anywhere that contains these death sticks and would never want to get anywhere near these things.

Mandatory shots were like hell to him and he caused his fair share of headaches for the nurses and doctors then.

The more he tried not to think of his hand, the more his attention went to it. He didn't even dare to move it at all even as he clenched his other free hand into a tight fist and tried not to panic.

That would be the last thing he wanted.

He knew he was fighting a losing battle when his breath started to get heavy and tears pricks his eyes but he tried to regulate his breathing like how Shiro had taught him to after the many times he lost control of his breathing due to his anger.

_Breathe. Just breathe._ He tried to calmly tell himself.

_It's nothing big. It's just an IV drip. Don't be such a baby._

He tried telling himself that he was panicking over nothing. That sooner or later, he would need to get over something as small as this.

But it wasn't helping at all. In fact, it did the opposite as the more he told himself to ignore the feeling, the more aware of it he was.

The needle sat heavily under his skin and he felt as though if he moved —even a small inch — it would tear his veins and spill his blood out.

_Okay, now you're being ridiculous._ He wanted to scoff but finding it seriously hard with how his mind didn't want to cooperate with him.

Something this dangerous should _not_ be inside of him! It's piercing his skin and in his veins!

Thoughts like this went around his head until he couldn't hold back no more. His breaths were now stuttered and broken and uncontrollable tears were flowing down his eyes, staining the pillows below his head.

He wanted the needle out and he wanted it out of his skin right _NOW_!

He wasn't aware that his free hand had now moved to his other and without the ability to lift his heavy head up from the pillows, he blindly groped for the IV line and was all for pulling it out when something heavy gripped his arm, stopping him.

That didn't deter him from his course though. He was barely aware of another's presence and all he wanted was to get the damn needle out of him! He could practically feel it digging deeper into his veins and through it!

His frantic scramble for the line was halted when someone shouted; the voice familiar to his fuzzy mind and a warm presence clasped at his hand, snapping him out of his panic.

"-iro..." He croaked out, tears still filling his vision and his breathing still uneven.

Shiro said something to him but his muddled brain couldn't register the words. He only saw Shiro's mouth moving but he knew what Shiro was asking.

"Out..." He tried once he got enough breath to talk. "G-Get it out..."

Shiro's eyes immediately lit up in understanding but he didn't move. His mouth moved once more but Keith still couldn't comprehend.

Why didn't Shiro help him? Why didn't he take out the needle?

Shiro seemed to be talking with someone else and for a moment, Keith's brain decided to drift back to the offending intrusion under his skin.

It made him want to scratch his skin off just to get rid of the feeling.

Shiro must've noticed his attention drifting away and made him turn his gaze to his once more.

By now, Keith's breathing has slowed a little and his brain was slowly coming back from the haze that clogged it.

"-th? Keith? You with me?" Shiro's gaze was both filled with worry and concern that Keith felt bad that he was the one that caused it.

And then Keith had to start hyperventilating before him, worrying the man even further.

Shiro tried to keep his voice calm and smoothing in order to get Keith to calm down his breathing to a normal rate. Every time Keith's attention drifted to the IV, Shiro was quick to revert his attention back to him until a knock on the door interrupted him.

A nurse came in and he watched as Shiro talked to the nurse before the nurse went to his bedside and touched his arm.

Panic spiked through his body once more and it was only with the help of Shiro's grounding touch that he didn't freak out again. The nurse expertly pulled the needle out, cleaned it with alcohol before putting a plaster on it. The pulling of the needle was unpleasant but it was better than having it inside his skin.

He instantly felt relieved at being free of the intrusive stick in his skin and suddenly felt extremely exhausted even though he had just woken up.

Shiro noticed this and laid a warm hand on his head, gently stroking him between the eyes.

"Sleep. You need it."

He hated that Shiro was treating him like a baby but couldn't deny how unbelievably tired he was now that the freak out was over but he didn't want to sleep just yet. He had only just woken up after all.

"Sleep Keith." Shiro said with a tone that sounded like he was amused and exasperated at the same time.

"I'll be here when you wake so don't worry."

_I'm not worried._ He wanted to scoff but could only manage a small huff instead. He desperately wanted Shiro to stay so he wouldn't be alone but he didn't want to say it otherwise it would make him sound like a needy child — and he definitely wasn't one!

But somehow Shiro knew what Keith wanted without him even opening his mouth.

As always, Shiro knew. And Shiro was willing to give Keith what he needed.

It was so like Shiro to know what's going through Keith's head and Keith always wondered how in the world does Shiro do it.

But right now Keith didn't care. Or rather — he was too tired to.

Shiro was right here, right beside him. And he'll be right here when Keith wakes.

With that promise in mind, Keith let his consciousness drift off and sleep took over in seconds.

His last thoughts were of Shiro and how lucky he was to have found a brother in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind shots because at least it's fast and I can brace myself for that but I can't stand it if the needle stay under your skin for more than a second. I freak out real bad. :/
> 
> Yay! My fic Voltron fic that I wanted to do for a LOOng time! I really want to try my hand on other fandoms and this was one of the few that I wanted to write. Though, the idea for this came to me late at night when I couldn't sleep and thus this was born. Lols. Insomnia is such a pain but at least there's some good things that come out of this. XD
> 
> I'm bad at coming up with titles.... Also, I'm not a medical expert so I may get something wrong here, just sayin.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Constructive criticisms are always welcome! 
> 
> Stay safe out there!<3


End file.
